


Return To Reality

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: The Adventurous Ones World [1]
Category: N/A Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, original world - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination attempts, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coma, Coping, Depowered, Dreams vs. Reality, Escape, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gaslighting, Heroes & Heroines, Loss of Powers, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Mystery, Poor Memory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reality, Rescue Missions, Romance, True Love, commander - Freeform, personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: A Story Where This Prompt Was Used: You were summoned to another world to be its hero. You attained amazing abilities and fantastical powers. Traveled to distant, marvelous lands and exotic cultures. Met and fought along side incredible allies to stop an unspeakable evil. Lost friends along the way. But now you have returned to your own world.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up on a soft grassy hill, my mind foggy and my body sore. I sat up, looking up at a cloaked man whose wise purple eyes investigated mine with a clear intent.  
“Welcome… dear heroine.”

3 years has passed, and I, Champion Adrienne of the Unknown Realms, am now the well-beloved hero of Destronia. I live in a home with my lover Malic Oberon, the reformed villain of chaos and destruction, and my sapphire dragon, Blu, who was the size of a slightly larger horse and breathed the bluest of flames. I have become almost omniscient, the powers and abilities I have gained through the perilous journey causing me great pleasure. The magic that flows through me I use for my friends and people of the lands, causing great luck and happiness for all. The knowledge that I have nurtured and learned through my travels through the great lands and exotic cultures is immense.   
Though I have lost many friends and still now mourn them, I have gained new ones, and through the sacrifices of them, saved the lands. My brother in arms, Grainne Tallow, lost his life to a giant vulture who almost annihilated a town, which would have killed many innocents and crushed any chance of continuing forward in the Fortunian Mountain Pass. My mentor and the one who set me on this path of life, Quill Cantic, died saving my life after I foolishly allowed myself to be consumed by my negative thoughts and desires, breaking me free so that I would save the world. My mother figure, Grace Eonic, died protecting the children of Heron Village, which was under sedge from a large gathering of Nightlockians. So many others have died as well, and we honor them with a statue in the square of the village I founded, Victorine.  
Many of the others has come to stay in my personal village as well. Jackal Amrit, my close friend and the bomb maker, lives nearby, running a shop where he sells his homemade explosives. Onyx Firestarter, a man from the mountain who we rescued from a dragon’s lair after he foolishly went in to steal some of it’s hoard, runs the blacksmith, crafting the weapons while Kylia Silverstream teaches how to fight, using any weapon the learner wishes. Baron, a thief who we saved from being beheaded by a king, now teaches others the ways of being a rouge to his 2 young children, Duke and Ruby. He had married Chrysalis Chalon, my best friend and the mage of fire and flame. I suppose it was love at first burn after she scorched him for trying to steal her food. Miseria Crystalline runs the doc shop, treating the heroes and warriors who had mental issues after the journey and needed somewhere to go to help adjust with civilian life, at my bequest. Her sister Domenica cared for the physical illnesses, a cleric of high degree and talent.  
My own lover Malic was once the vile Tyrant of the lands of Destronia, before I managed to steal and turn his heart to good. It turns out the God of Darkness had been using him as a pawn, and almost came forth to destroy the world. With my comrades and my abilities, I sealed him away forever, bringing peace to the world. With the evil gone, he made a vow to work to better Destronia and make up for his mistakes.   
Life has been good since the return of light to the land, but it is not without total happiness. I do wonder about my old life, the ones who I had left behind. After all, I wasn’t born of Destronia, I was brought here. I wondered about my mother and father, and if they still searched for me. I thought a lot about my little sister who probably couldn’t handle my absence. I considered finding a way back to my old world and reuniting with my friends and life, but something stopped me. Something not of the world of Destronia.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat underneath the well-nourished willow tree on the large hill overlooking the village as the rain came down around me, thunder softly sounding in the distance. I sigh happily, enjoying the peaceful and dry spot that had become my usual place of solace. The dense branches and leaves kept me dry from the rain, which made it a perfect spot to watch over the town, my home. I smiled as I watched Malic walking towards me, his stride long and slow, not even seemingly noticing nor caring about the rain. His golden eyes looking to me with love and devotion, something that I had gotten used to in my time here. His blackened hair was slick with the rain, his goatee darker with the wetness, how the black button-up shirt clung to his well-defined body… He always took my breath away, despite being with him for nearly 2 years.   
I waited, watching as he grew nearer, until he was in front of me, rain drops dripping from him. I simpered, as he lowered himself and pushed me back, crawling on top of me.   
“Hello… Tyrant.” I murmured, his lips pressing to mine. His lips curved upward, a smirk playing his lips at the nickname that only I could call him. His lips traveled to my jaw, slowly kissing his way up to my ear.  
“Greetings… Hero…” He purred, playfully nibbling on me as my jaw quivered. The rain began to fall harder as he affectionately caressed and kissed my face, his hands pinning me beneath him and his legs entangled in mine.  
“Mmm… Someone is in a good mood…” I hummed, my hand going to his face as he pulled away to look at me in the eyes.  
“Can one not come ravish his inamorata on a whim…?” He breathed out, rubbing his face on my hands. I softly smiled, feeling his skin on mine. He liked to call me that, his “inamorata”, a word for soul mate it seemed. “You have been out here for a while, paramour… You seem unlike yourself.”  
“I have been full of thoughts as of late.” I replied, he coming to rest at my left. I curled close to him, resting my head on his arm, and he turned to face me, his eyes full of curiosity and concern.   
“Thoughts? Of what, my dear hero?” He questioned, brushing the hair out of my face to look at me fully.  
“…” I sigh, not sure of how to put it. He cups my cheek, running his thumb on my soft face. “I… was thinking of home.”  
“We are merely down the hill, my sweet.” He furrowed his brows, confusion in his eyes. I chuckle and place a hand on his chest. I could still feel the old wound from the final fight, where the God of Darkness had impaled him. It was only through my magic and my truest wish, for him to live once more, did he do so.  
“No no… My old home. My family.” I admitted, my eyes falling. His eyes widened, as I rather avoided the subject of my old life. Quickly changing the subject or just completely walking away, people learned to not question about my past.   
“Do you wish to…?” The fear laced in his voice was faint, but still evident. He was a proud, confident man, but even he had fears that I would one day leave him for someone who wasn’t broken as he, for someone who hadn’t done such vile things in his past. I reassured him when these moments came, spending hours with each other as we comforted our anxieties and became one.  
“I am happy here, and I am happy with you. I am happier here than I ever was there.” I spoke up, shaking my head. “I… I would like to know how they are doing, at least.”  
“Can you not use your abilities to see them?” He asked, curious.  
“I have tried… There is a very impenetrable wall of… something.” I furrow my own eyebrows. “Every time I attempt to see, hear, even try to communicate with my home realm… Something… or one… stops me. There is a barrier not even I can break.”  
“Do you know who put it there?” He asks, his hand running down and slowly going underneath my shirt. Another thing we enjoyed… we loved being physically touching. I loved being close and being held, and he was addicted to having his hands on me, one way or another. Knowing the other was there, was comforting.  
“The mark is not one I recognize. I would think Quill might have done it, to keep me on the path of being a hero, but his spirit is not part of this barrier.” I murmured, scooting closer and laying up against him. I felt him nuzzle my hair, and my worries melted away.  
“Well… we will figure it out in time, my dearest.” He murmured, his voice vibrating in my ear. I smile, and allow my hand to drift downwards, feeling the hardened flesh and the powerful muscles beneath the still partially soaked shirt. My hand goes to his hip, and I pause, feeling something in his pouch. I tenses, and I reach in, pulling out a small box.  
“… Malic… What… is this?” I ask, a feeling of anticipation and adrenaline course through me.  
He pulls away, taking the box from me, and smile softly.   
“My inamorata… Will you stand for me?”  
I quiver, my mind racing but my body reacting slowly as I rise off the ground and stand underneath my favorite tree. He smiled, and moved into the kneeling position, tears springing to my eyes for some reason.   
“Mal…?”  
“My sweetest hero… Little less than 2 years ago, you gave me a new life and new breath at the cost of never returning to your homelands. Since then, you have loved me, taught me, defended me, and shown me a life I never thought I would call my own.” Malic’s voice was emotional, filled with love and pride. I was breathless, seeing those golden eyes fill up with courage as he gazed into hers. He took a pause, breathless himself, before continuing. “And now, after being consumed by the thoughts for a while now… I want to call you mine as well, in a more permanent way.”  
He raised up his arms, before opening the box. Inside was a rather thick ring of almost mythical white, shining palely with all colors like an opal. Engraved on the sides was ancient lettering of the gods, something I was familiar with. As it’s crown jewel, was a shimmering blue stone of all shades and tints, glittering as if it was stars.  
“Adrienne Lorraine Starson… Warrior of Light… Hero of Destronia… My beloved inamorata… Will you please this Tyrant and become my wife until time washes away our memory?”  
I beam and nod, my voice escaping me in that moment.   
“Yes… Yes!” I cry, falling to my knees and holding him, tears of joy going down my face. My heart was bursting with joy, as he holds me in turn. The willow tree blossomed with the overflow of emotion, little purple flowers blooming all around us.  
“Allow me to put the ring on your finger, my dear?” He teases gently, the amount of love in his eyes undefinable. I laugh and nod, pulling away to put out my left hand. He takes out the ring, and slides it on my ring finger, it fitting like it was destined to be there. I look at it with a delighted smile, before kissing Malic, tipping us both over with the force of my movement. The rain was fading, only a light sprinkle left as we rejoiced in our moment.   
“I love you.” I whisper, meaning it with the entirety of my soul.  
“And I love you.” He responds in turn, the same amount of feeling behind it. We took a moment to enjoy the moment, before we both got off the ground, still entangled with each other. I giggle as I brush some grass and dirt off him, and he takes a moment to get a bit of debris off of my form. I lean up and brush my lips against his, he smirking as I did so, before walking out from underneath the tree. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, but it shone through little holes, making the sky look like heaven was calling down. The purple flowers from the willow tree flew down the hill side, giving the air a sweet smell and a special sight. I beam brightly, before turning my head to the side.  
“Shall we go inform the village that we are engaged?”   
He smiles, and steps forward, before his gaze goes off-center and his expression changes.  
“Adrienne! Look out!”  
I turn my head forward before a ball of black fire hits me in the chest, knocking me back a few feet to the ground. I gasp, air escaping me. The pain was indescribable, my voice unable to scream as my vision started going dark.  
“Farewell, Champion of Destronia!” A voice snidely called out, amusement and victory in the voice. Feeling was leaving me, feet first, then legs, upwards, as Malic ran to my side. His eyes were of fear and terror.  
“ADRIENNE!”  
As my vision disappeared, I was enveloped in darkness, cold and almost unfeeling. I didn’t exist. Nothing existed. I was… gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I knew, I was stiff, my body ached from the hit, and the air was different. Everything felt heavy, like gravity was 20x stronger and I was an infant. I twitched, unable to do much more before slightly opening my mouth.  
“… Mal…”  
There was a series of noises, like… old leather chairs and someone was moving in them. There was a hand now on my right arm, its grip slowly tightening.  
“Adrienne…?”   
The voice was female, familiar so much it shot an arrow in my heart. I couldn’t place it, but the urge to cry entered me.  
“… Mal… ic…”  
“Oh my god! Adrienne, are you awake?”  
I tensed up, swallowing. Everything was stiff and sore, like I had just trained for a week without rest, and I had gone longer without water.  
“… Dem… en… cia...?” I asked, wondering if I was at the clinic, if maybe Malic took me to her after I had been hit.  
“MOM! MOM! SHE’S WAKING UP!” The voice yelled shrilly, making me twitch. Mom? Tears sprang to my eyes without warning, without permission. Was I at a villager’s house? Did Domenica take on an apprentice who had a child? The voice was so familiar, it called to me of younger days and stupid deeds.  
“… Where…” I finally managed to open my eyes slightly before hissing as I shut them. Bright. Too bright. It hurt. Too bright! “Bright…”  
“Oh! Let me get that!” The voice said, sounds of… curtains… being used. The light behind my eyes dimmed, and I opened my eyes once more, only slightly. Blurry images were my reward.  
“Adrienne I can’t believe you are awake!” A feminine form cried, suddenly launching themselves onto me, causing me to emit an ‘oof’. I cough, my throat dry and sour. A larger woman came into view, before bringing a glass to my lips. I drank the water like it was from the Springs of Juvo, blessed by the goddess herself. I drank it dry, before opening my eyes fully. Standing before me, or at least one was while the other was clinging to me crying, was two females, one much older than the other.   
“… Where… is Malic? Where am I?” I asked, looking around. My voice sounded groggy, like lack of use, and different. There was no undertone of Melody, no essence of Charisma… my voice was powerless, like at the beginning of my journey.   
“Honey… You are in the hospital…” The older one answered, not answering my first question at all, just… sounding confused, relieved, and overjoyed all at once.  
“Hospital? I’m not at the clinic?” I murmur, twitching once more, my body heavier than I was used to. I blink, before looking at the woman. “Are you my doctor? What happened?”  
Her look was surprised, before tearing up and putting a hand on my shoulder, the touch… motherly?  
“Adrienne…”  
That voice.  
“Don’t you remember me?”  
That voice?  
“…..” My mouth went dry, before my eyes met hers. My eyes and hers… so similar… it couldn’t be. “… Momma?”  
“Yes pumpkin.” She nods, smiling while tears of joy ran down her face.   
I began to shake, the cold pit in my stomach making itself known and consuming my very being. My gaze shakily went to the young woman who was looking up at me with hope. I swallowed hard, the pit growing larger.  
“…. L-Lizzy…?”  
“You remember me Adrienne!”  
At that, the painful realization shocked through me.  
I was in my old world.   
I let loose a yell of surprise and yanked away from them, my thoughts now wild and untamed.   
“No no no no! How the hell what the hell no no no no!” I yelled out, looking around for something that would explain what happened. Both my mother and Liz tried to reach for me, but I put my hands up. “Stay away! This is lies! I can’t be here!”   
“Adrienne!”  
“NO.” I yelled, throwing off the blanket and looking at my body. Scars that I had gained from battle, markings of sigils of protection and magical improvement, tattoos to honor the fallen and to honor myself was gone. Fat and weakness replaced my slender, fit body, and everything was hurting. “NO NO NO! NOT THIS!”  
Nurses came running in, trying to calm me, each trying to get me out of my panicked state. I snarled, knowing at least I could still do that. They backed up slightly, fear evident for a moment, and I looked upwards, letting out a guttural roar of fury.   
“Stay away from me! How fucking dare you, vile follower of DARKNESS!” I screamed to the heavens, knowing it was the work of the being who attacked me down the hill. The nurses grabbed my arms and held me back as one came forward with a needle. “GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”  
I fought back hard, but this body wasn’t my true form. It was useless. It wasn’t strong. They had some difficulty, but the nurse injected the drug into my IV, and after a few moments, my movements became sluggish, my mind following suit.  
“No… no no…. please…. Not this… not this…” I drowsily begged, slipping downwards as I laid back down. “Not…. Not here…. Don’t… Malic… Malic… Mal…”


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke back up, I was in a different room, one with only one bed, mine, and it was more protected. I grumbled, getting out of the bed and gingerly taking out the IV. My mind was racing, my body tense, and I couldn’t leave the room as it was locked when I tried to open it. I didn’t care. I needed to train. I had to do something. I groaned as I stretched, unfamiliar with this old form of mine. It was heavy, and achy, and gods did it suck. I would work to change it back to it’s glory. Seemingly, I had no powers, none of my acquired abilities came to me. All I had were my memories, the knowledge in my head, and scattered thoughts of this world.  
That’s how the nurses found me hours later, doing pushups while having a pillow case on my back with several items inside for weight. At least my stamina hasn’t completely left me, which was a relief. They were surprised before one stepped forward.  
“Ms. Bequette?”  
“Adrienne. Call me Adrienne. I don’t want to hear that name.” I said, my body drenched in sweat. My thoughts were calmer. My temperament was cooler. My mind was active, but with questions.  
“Ms. Adrienne… Do you remember what happened?”  
“I lost my control of my emotions. I’m sorry for acting like that.” I answer, getting off the ground and tossing aside the pillow case. “I hope I didn’t scare anyone too bad… Tell me, how long have I been here?”  
“You came in three months ago, unable to be awoken. You have been in a coma for unknown reasons ever since.” The nurse answered, she and her coworker now at ease.  
“……… Impossible.” I replied, my body tensing. 3 months? I couldn’t have been asleep that long, “Was I missing?”  
“N-No… you just wouldn’t wake up one day from sleep, and they brought you here.”  
“Again, I say it, impossible.” I growled, before stopping. Getting angry wouldn’t solve anything, not in the world where I was weak and without my status to convince them my side.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s the truth, Ms. Adrienne.” The nurse confirmed, before an extra nurse walked to the door.  
“Her parents wish to see her…” She said blankly, looking worried and tired.  
“My… parents…” I murmured, my mind racing back in time to see their faces. “I… I want to see them, please.”  
“… Alright. No losing control again, alright?” The first nurse said, before they all walked out. I paused, taking a towel from the bathroom and wiping me down. I was still tense. My adventure couldn’t have been a dream. Being in a coma was a cover story I was sure. Baron and Chrysalis and Blu couldn’t have been just part of a dream. Malic wasn’t just a part of my brain alive during my ‘coma’. I would have to work at getting back. I knew it would break hearts, but my life was to Destronia, not here.  
“Adrienne…?”  
I paused, taking a breath, before walking out of the bathroom to see the older woman and now an older man standing in the doorway. The woman had brown hair with silvers of gray streaking throughout it, her eyes a blue like mine. She was wearing a rather nice purple shirt and jeans, and fuzzy socks with sandals. The man had a shaved head with hazel eyes, a goatee around his mouth. He wore a purple shirt with a tie, and black pants, like he had just got done with work. I felt the tears prick my eyes again, as my mind raced to past memories.  
“Hi… mom… dad…” I said, before running forward and hugging them both. They hugged back just as tight, they breaking down into tears and crying as we held each other. It felt good to see them, even if they had no idea of the things I had been through. To me, I had not seen them in nearly 3 years, having faced death and the end of the world without the comfort of my family at my side. To them, I had been asleep, they unsure when I would have woken again. “I missed you guys… oh so much…”  
“We missed you too, buggy.” My mom said, relief sounding through her voice. My dad hugged me tighter, as if to ensure that this was real. “We were so scared that you would never wake up…”  
If only you knew that I had, mom. I thought as I pulled away. I looked them in the faces, seeing new lines and old worries in their expressions. I sigh and look down at myself. Hospital gown. Hardly suiting a champion of Destronia, and even pathetic in Earthen terms.  
“Can I have actual clothes?” I ask, unamused with the very annoying cloth. They look to each other and laugh; seemingly just happy I was awake.

A little while later, I was wearing an old night gown of mine, along with a pair of black shorts without string, sitting on the hospital bed with my mother, father, and little sister around me. Apparently, even more people were in the waiting room to see me, which amused me slightly. I supposed back in the day, I would have been ecstatic that several people outside the family was there for me. Now, it’s just a rather boorish thing. I always had many people there for me when I was injured in Destronia, to my partner, to the doctor, to my comrades.  
“How are you feeling Adrienne?” Liz, my younger sister by three years and a rather sweet girl, asked. She had shoulder length brown hair, looking like “Frisk” from Undertale, a game I remember fondly, and she had blue eyes as well like mine. She was slightly shorter than me, like an inch or two. The thought had made me frown before, seeing how in Destronia, I had actually gained a bit of height from the loss of weight and the magic coursing through my form.  
“… I am calmed from before, Elizabeth. You cut your hair, I see.” I remarked, remembering her hair having some length before I ‘left’. She paused for a moment, looking at me oddly, before nodding.  
“Y-Yeah… I cut it a few weeks after you fell asleep. I needed a change.” She murmured, I nodding along.  
“You look good. Makes it lighter and less hot.” I say, feeling my own hair. It was greasy and rather pathetic. I sigh, knowing I had brushed it as much as I could to make it semi presentable.  
“Thanks.” She said, smiling softly. I smile in return, before she takes my hand.  
“What’s it like? Being asleep? Was it like you fell asleep and you over slept or…?” She asks, her eyes filled with curiosity.  
“Elizabeth…” Mom warned, probably wanting to not bring it up. Speak of the dangers, you get inflected with the dangers, as a villager of Nilai once told me, when they were being attacked when they spoke the monster’s name.  
“I can answer.” I said with a slight tone. My mother stopped, before quieting. I looked to my sister, and I decided that if I couldn’t tell the ‘truth’ in the way I wanted, this would be the best way to do it without looking like I had lost my sanity. “I was in a world like and unlike our own, a land with magic, with mystery, and with troubles. It was a dream come to life, and I was its hero.” I started, Liz looking at me with wonder-filled eyes.  
“Ms. Beq… Adrienne, there are others here to see you. Would you like to visit with them as well?” A nurse interrupted, causing me to pause and Liz to frown.  
“I suppose I should. They came all the way here.” I stated, before smiling at Liz. “Don’t worry… I will tell you my story in it’s entirety when we return to your house.”  
“You are coming home with us?” Liz said optimistically, a bright smile coming to her face. I looked to my mom and dad, raising an eyebrow.  
“Do I not live with you?” I ask, my memories telling me that surely, I lived with them.  
“You have been living with a friend of yours, Crystal. The day you didn’t wake up, you were spending the night at our house.” Mom said, Dad nodding, before she spoke up again, “Maybe it would be best if you stayed with us.”  
“Yes. Perhaps it would be.” I responded in kind, nodding to the notion. “I shall be out of here soon. It would be nice to be around people who know… me…” I faltered, closing my eyes. They didn’t know me, not anymore. The ones who know me are in Destronia, in Victorine. My friends, my comrades, my lover… Without my permission, tears ran down my face, I only noticing from the salty taste on my lips.  
“Adrienne?” Liz called out panickily, concerned with the sight. I put up a hand to my face and smiled softly.  
“I’m fine. Just emotional that’s all, Liz.” I responded, clicking my tongue. It was a trick I had taught myself to distract myself from my thoughts. Clicking my tongue made the mind go rather blank, to focus on the sound.  
“A-Alright…” Liz responded, as my mom and my dad got up. My mom took Liz’s hand and they walked out, I watching with only mild emotion. After the high of seeing them again had come down, my heart was filled with more empty emotions. I loved them, of course, but I wanted to go to my true home. I wanted Malic and his kisses. I wanted my willow tree.  
“ADRIENNE!” I was snapped from my thoughts to get a quick hug from a tall female near my age with black hair in a messy bun and darkened blue eyes hiding behind black rectangular glasses. I let out a small noise of surprise, before the girl pulled away. I blinked, looking at her with confusion before noticing the older man and woman behind her. The man had a bushy brown beard and a head of thin brown hair, tied in a ponytail. He had kindly eyes, wrinkles over his face from years of stories, and a small smile on his lips. He wasn’t much taller than the woman next to him, who was of short stature. She was a woman with blackened gray streaked hair, which was done in twin braids, and similar eyes to the woman in front of me.  
“That is my name… Are you folks visitors of mine?” I ask, their faces familiar before slowly the memories surface.  
“Do you not remember us?” The woman with the bun asked, looking slightly hurt and surprised at the thought.  
“She has been in a coma for a few months, Cris.” The man reminded, his voice high and slightly cartoonish. I purse my lips, before pointing at the bun-woman.  
“Crystal?” I guess, she nodding happily. I point to the man, “… Santa?” He laughs, amused by the fact that I remembered him by that name instead of whatever else he was called. “You I know as Mom…” I remark to the twin tailed woman she laughing as well. “I remember you all faintly. The toil has been long.”  
“Some words for someone who has been asleep for 3 months.” Crystal responded in a rather sassy tone, making me smile, as it reminded me of Chrysalis to the point where tears resprung to my eyes.

It was then I realized that my phrases, my very person, would be a shock to them. I wasn't as soft as I once was. I wasn't as weak as I once was. I would not stand aside, and I wouldn't dumb myself down for their pleasure or ease. I would stand for myself, and I would fight. This... was going to be difficult.


End file.
